


Spoiled Surprise

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to simply surprise his husband but things doesn't turn out the way he wanted.





	Spoiled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This is an mpreg fic. Don't read if you are not comfortable with it.
> 
> I've been busy with life and stuck with a chaptered fic so I hope you enjoy this one-shot for now. This fic was inspired by a gif of Baekhyun entering a door wearing his signature round grasses looking all innocent and cute. I hope you spot which scene in the fic was it portrayed. Also, I have nothing against the characters I used as antagonists. Kudos and Comments are welcome!!! Thank you!!!

It was another hectic week at Park Music Industries with the young Chairman Park Chanyeol being in meeting after meeting with the recent success of their stars like Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongdae who are about to embark on a 5 month long tour around Asia. So it is inevitable for the said chairman to be involved with the planning accompanied by his secretary. His schedule is usually lax since he has got his CEO, Kim Junmyeon, to stand in for him but he is currently on leave for his honeymoon with his now-husband Kim-Zhang Yixing. Today, his agenda now is to check on the production team on their progress on their other artists since he is also hands on when it comes to production and composition of songs too. It was only natural since he had the talent for it and it was how he started before starting his own company. 

He was a stern, cold, no nonsense person in the eyes of his employees and business partners though. Chanyeol developed these traits during his early years in the career he chose since it was a rocky start for him. It took him years before finally having a breakthrough in success. These experiences toughened him up to keep his success secured, the industry is indeed a harsh environment to survive in since every piece of art the make must constantly fit the taste of their audience or else they perish. Every one of his employees knows this so they try their best not to get into his bad side. Despite all these this doesn’t stop employees and other people being attracted to him for his handsome appearance, suave demeanor, charming talents, and of course loaded bank account. He would definitely be a great catch to anyone. 

He would have been the perfect partner anyone could wish for if only he wasn’t married already. It was a common knowledge to everyone who has heard of him since he does wear a ring on his ring finger in public and he had once admit the his was married even before gaining success in the industry only that he refuses to reveal his better half. His better half has always been a mystery until today, he reasons that he wanted his partner to live a quiet life away from the paparazzi and public eyes. Chanyeol had been very successful in protecting his better half for years since no body has any idea who it was. They tried to get a hold of his marriage certificate, interrogate his family and friends, spy on his condo or even stalk him but these yielded no results. People eventually made ridiculous claims as they partnered him from person to person, famous or not, and some even claimed that he was just pretending to be married but he just flat-out denied all of it. 

Speaking of his other half, Park-Byun Baekhyun, just got down from the taxi he was on and was currently standing outside of his husband’s company. He earlier texted Chanyeol’s secretary, Irene, that he’ll have a surprise visit where she informed her of his husband’s schedule for the day and just to let himself in since he knows the code to Chanyeol’s office. And, yes, Chanyeol’s secretary knows who he is so as the CEO, Jongdae, Kyungsoo and other close friends.

All giddy he threads his way to the front desk to ask for directions since its his first time to actually go into Chanyeol’s office. He flashes a shy smile towards they girl stationed there.

“How can I help you today, sir?” The girl says with a polite smile.

“U-uhmm, I have an appointment with Cha-Mr. Park.” He says.

The girl immediately raises a brow as her demeanor changes as he eyes the pretty boy before her. She clears her throat before asking for his name.

“P-Byun Baekhyun” He nervously states as he almost slips his actual family name now. He uses his former family name as a cover.

The girl still has a brow raised as her forehead creases even more eyeing the boy then the computer screen then back to the said boy again. “Okay Mr. Byun, just head on to the elevator to the 7th floor and just go past the offices along the hallway. Mr. Park’s office would be the office at the end of the hallway. He is currently in a meeting so you can wait on the chairs in front of his secretary’s table.”

Baekhyun thanks her as he briskly walks towards the elevator clearly aware of the stares he receives from the ladies murmuring amongst themselves as soon as he left. It was uncomfortable with it knowing full well that his husband is greatly coveted by others but he ignores it because he trusts Chanyeol and that the said man time and again proved that he is exclusively Baekhyun’s just as much as the smaller is to him. They’ve been like that since they dated in college, and yes, that is secret too.

Baekhyun briskly walks though the hallway doing his best to not run into workers rushing about their work. He also does his best to avoid eye contact with anyone as he can hear some girls start to murmur about him and some males catcall him as he obviously was heading to their boss’ office. As soon as he was out of sight to anyone, he quickly types in the code to the office and enters. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he hope his husband won’t be too mad at him later once he finds out what he did. He marvels at the sight of Chanyeol’s office, it was clean, sleek and cool to the eye. His table stacked with paper and behind the table was another room which was Chanyeol’s private studio that he told him about where he works on his compositions during his free time aside from the one he had at his condo. Baekhyun smiles to himself as he breaths in his husband’s world, it was so, Chanyeol.

He looks at his watch and it would be another 30 to 40 minutes before his husband can retreat back to his office from his busy schedule according to his secretary. He takes to himself to sit at the couch at one corner of the spacious office. He was all giddy that he had to sit down with the news that he just found out a while back knowing that his husband will be as ecstatic as he is when he tells him. 

It wasn’t even three minutes that he sat down that he sat down that he hears the door creek open and as 4 ladies invite themselves in.

“Mr. Park?” One of them sweetly hollers.

Noticing that the said person is still not their they find themselves raising brows towards the short male with blond hair, circular glasses resting on atop his button nose with droopy eyes behind him dressed in and oversized blue stripped button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

Baekhyun can’t help but be uncomfortable with the judging stares directed to him but he knows these ladies, they’re famous, and Chanyeol did mention that they were planning to collaborate on a project with his company so he takes it to himself to be as polite has he can be so as not to tarnish his husband’s reputation. He gives them a bow and a meek greeting.

They don’t return the gesture and maintain their demeanor before one of them speaks.

“You must be one of Mr. Park’s maid or I mean house helper!” Eyeing a stack of take out boxes that Baekhyun brought along with him before he came to the office to give his husband for lunch.

He was about to rebuke but another person enters the office. It was Go Yura all in her stylish glory, he owns the company that these four girls are in. YGeneration Entertainment home to the four member girl group, 2NE1.

“Mr. Park isn’t here yet?” She inquires.

“Not yet, but his helper is.” One of the girls points to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood frozen in place as the new visitor zeroes her sights on him. 

“Great! Could you get us some refreshments then from the café across the street and may be some light confectionaries too while your at it for the meeting with Mr. Park.” She states as she rummages through her fancy purse to pull out a few bills towards Baekhyun.

“But I’m…” Baekhyun starts but was soon cut off by the same woman.

“Is that how you would treat mister Park’s guests?” She says menacingly.

“No, but I…” Baekhyun tries to reason but was soon cut off again.

“Look! Honestly, I’d doubt that Mr. Park would tolerate this kind of behavior from his employees let alone a mere house helper to his guests and business partner at that. Obviously we’re more important than we may seem so I suggest that you get your pretty face to work before we take it to ourselves to report you to him or settle this right now to discipline you ourselves to save Mr. Park the trouble.” She hisses.

It was useless, Baekhyun thought given that he doesn’t have it in himself to fight them off and damage Chanyeol’s reputation and future business ventures. So he resigns himself to taking their specific orders in drinks and confectionaries. 

It took him fifteen minutes to finish the task. It was uncomfortable already as he was once again the object of gossip and attention again to and from the café. He just hoped that his husband is already in the office because this was not what he planned for. As soon he enters the office, his husband is still not there but the ladies were comfortably seated on the couch. His mood deflates all the more as he hands out each of their order and the change back to them. Just as when he thought he could go and have a seat he hears a screech from one of the ladies.

“Fuck! Wasn’t clear enough for you that I said I wanted milk on my coffee not cream! Are freaking dumb!?” She screams.

“B-but they didn’t have anymore milk so I thought…” Baekhyun calmly tries to reason again. 

“You thought!?” Yura hisses. “No! you clearly are not thinking! You should have found a way to fix it! Weren’t servants supposed to be trained to be resourceful? Do you even know who we are? We can easily put you in your place!”

“But you’re being unreasonable…” Baekhyun starts before a resounding slap hits him speechless as the sting causes his eyes to start to water. 

Before Yura can continue to discipline the other. The door suddenly opens as Mr. Park makes his entrance clearly confused with the fuss. He was actually by the door a few minutes back when he finished his meeting with his secretary in tow. He stood by the door listening in on the muffed shouting and a softer voice from inside his office, he turns to his secretary who shrugs in return and as soon as what sounded as a slap was heard he make his presence known.

As soon as he sees the people inside, Yura speaks: “I’m sorry for the intrusion and abrupt meeting Mr. Park but we just wanted to talk about our collaboration it just so happened that one of you employees was rude towards us but don’t worry we disciplined him for you.” She says in a polite but slutty manner obviously and shamelessly declaring her interest in a married man.

“Employee?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed but as soon as he laid eyes on his husband behind the ladies his body moves by instinct to check on him and envelop him in a hug as his secretary gasps in surprise too.

With the familiar warmth and scent of Chanyeol, Baekhyun starts to openly bawl, curling further into Chanyeols chest as the taller hugs him tighter and kisses the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hiccups through his tears as Chanyeol shushes him. He didn’t even know what was he apologizing for but he was just upset.

Seeing that his husband isn’t ready to talk yet and having an idea of what was going on. Chanyeol turns to glare at the intruding ladies. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are! You shamelessly flirt with a married man, burst through my office like you own it, have the audacity to take it upon yourself to punish MY employees! What the fuck gave you that right! As if that wasn’t the worst, you fucking order MY HUSBAND around and lay a hand on him!”

“I don’t care you are because if it comes to my husband I wouldn’t bat an eyelash to kill and believe me, I’m close to doing right now.” He spits.

“B-but we didn’t know…” Yura stutters.

“Did you bother knowing?” Chanyeol cuts. “I – You know what! All business with YGeneration Entertainment will be terminated and be ready to be blacklisted in any company affiliated to us. And! Be ready to meet me in court for I’ll file a case of assault on my husband. I surely have CCTCV footages from my office of this incident.”

Before they could defend themselves they were dragged away by guards called by Irene as she hand his boss a pack of ice to place on his husband’s cheek. Chanyeol maneuvers himself and his husband on the nearby couch and orders Irene to cancel all his afternoon schedules as she takes her leave to give them their privacy.

As Baekhyun’s cries turn to sniffles as he remains straddling Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry Babe, I didn’t know you were here. Had I known, none of this would have happened.” Chanyeol says as he runs his hand on Baekhyun’s back to soothe him.

Baekhyun takes a breath before shaking his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I-its okay Yeol. I j-just wanted to surprise you but I’m sorry, I may have ruined your business.” Says albeit being muffled.

Chanyeol gently pushes him back to cup his face and look the other in the eye. “You didn’t ruin anything, Babe. I never liked them in the first place. They used the collaboration project as a reason to shamelessly flirt with a married man. A man married to a beautiful and wonderful Park Baekhyun.” He states lovingly as he wipes away the remaining tears from behind Baekhyun’s round glasses.

Baekhyun flashes him a blinding smile as his mochi cheeks flare up in pink. Chanyeol was definitely a stoic and cold man to anyone else except to people close to him but he is a whipped man when it comes to his husband. Chanyeol clearly remembers the day he laid his eyes on a then much younger Baekhyun, not like Baekhyun actually looked any older than when they were in college. It was his first day as a freshman when he was paired he was paired with a beautiful vocal major for a semester long project to come up with an original song to perform for the recital at the end of the said semester. It was love at first sight and after weeks of subtle advances from Chanyeol towards a shy and meek Baekhyun, Baekhyun now acknowledges their hang outs to be dates and not long after, they were official. 

A year into their relationship, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was for him and… here they are now years later professionals, happy and married. Actually, Baekhyun is a freelance writer, a housewife, for lack of better words (^^), and the vocal artist to Chanyeol’s compositions before these are assigned to the actual artist who will perform them. It was hard for Chanyeol to establish himself in the industry he is in now but he was thankful that Baekhyun was there to get him through all the hardships. 

Chanyeol adjusts Baekhyun on his lap as he inquires of the supposed surprise.

“So, was it those lunch take outs over there that you want to surprise me with?” He gestures towards the said items.

Baekhyun bites his lips upon the realization that he actually had something important to tell him and shakes his head. “I-I actually was feeling strange these days s-so I went to the doctor this morning.”

Chanyeol immediately worries as he places his hand on the other’s forehead to check his temperature but Baekhyun catches it in his hold before placing it on his belly.

In a moment of killer silence and confused Chanyeol, a face splitting grin erupts from the Chairman’s face at the realization of what the action meant.

“Y-you’re p-pregnant!?” 

Baekhyun smiles with a small nod. “1 month and 2 weeks according to the doctor.”

Baekhyun shrieks as Chanyeol moves to lay him down on the sofa and pepper him with kisses, thank you’s and I love you’s. Baekhyun just giggles at the onslaught of affection Chanyeol is showering him and it tickles too and before you know it Chanyeol gently lifts the smaller’s button up shirt to expose his unblemished skin of the tummy with a slight bulge around the navel. 

“Hey there baby. It’s Daddy! I’m so happy that you’re finally here! I can’t wait to hold you but before that happens I hope you grow up healthy and as handsome as me or as beautiful as your mommy. Don’t be too harsh on him okay.” He coos as he kisses Baek’s tummy.

As soon as Chanyeol looks up to Baekhyun he is met with an adorable pout. “Did you just say that I’m the mommy?”

Chanyeol smirks as he repositions them so that he’d be laying on the couch and Baekhyun lying on top of him. “Well of course, you’re the carrier, you’re the best when it comes to kids and you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever and will ever meet. So, you Mr. Park Baekhyun, is my beautiful little wifey.”

Baekhyun groans but says nothing in protest.

“I’m just happy Babe that we’re finally having our own child.” Chanyeol says dreamily as he stares at the ceiling drawing circles along Baekhyun’s waist.

“It feels great that after our struggles to find stability we are now stable enough to have another member of the family. Our months of trying finally paid off!” Chanyeol says staring into those droopy eyes he loves waking up too every morning.

“I know Yeollie. Our baby is finally here.” Baekhyun smiles into the other’s eyes.

“Yeah, I so happy when we agreed that we were finally ready a few months back. I was so excited to finally start a family with you and well… finally being able to make love to you without condoms too.” He teases.

Baekhyun whines in embarrassment and hides his face on the taller’s chest.

“Whaaat… I really hated it. I’m a man too so I need to feel all of you till the end so pulling out is not an option either and I’ve been doing that since we gave each other our v-card on our 1st anniversary of dating. It was a long time Babe.” Chanyeol playfully rants.

Silence followed as Baekhyun was too embarrassed to speak and Chanyeol takes it as an opportunity to have a serious talk about the implications of a growing family.

“I’m just glad that you and our baby were not seriously hurt a while ago. I wouldn’t know what to do if something ever happens to both of you. May be, just don’t mention anything yet to Kyungsoo and let me take care of it. God knows what horrors he would do to them.” Chanyeol can already imagine total carnage and bloodbath.

Baekhyun chuckles against Chanyeols chest because he knows it’s true. Kyungsoo is his childhood friend and he is very protective over him since he was easily bullied or flirted with when he was younger for his feminine features. Chanyeol actually had a harder time winning him over than his parents when they started dating. So he nods in agreement.

“You know Baek that after what happened earlier that you’ll have to go public right?” Chanyeol carefully asks.

Upon hearing this, Baekhyun slowly raises his head to face the other. “I-I know Yeolie. I think I am ready.” He says with confidence.

“Are you sure Babe? I don’t want you pushing yourself.” The Chairman asks with worry.

“I’m sure Yeollie. I know it will be harder hiding in the future when I’m further into my pregnancy and even more when our child is born. Also, I want to be brave for us now, I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to hold your hand so that everyone will see Yeollie is mine only and people will stop saying that your married to other people. I’m ready Yeollie, I know I am.” He says with determination in his eyes.

Chanyeol knew that the consequences of their secret relationship was affecting his little wifey despite his façade. His heart swells with pride as he can clearly see Baekhyun’s courage to set aside his meekness to take his place beside Chanyeol and face the world. So he does what he knows is best to show his wifey he kisses him, pouring out all his love for him in one intimate move.

“I love you Baek.”

“I love you too Yeollie!”

“Now you won’t have to live across my condo unit and pretend that you’re my neighbor. You’ll be moving in with me now.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol later decides for them to retreat home due to the earlier events that happened. They both thanked Irene on their way out and she just waives them off saying that she’ll take care of the rest about the incident from reporting it, collecting the evidence and contacting their lawyer.

It was also expected that the employees were abuzz what with witnessing famous people being dragged out of the building by guards from the direction of their boss’ office but once they set eyes on their boss with an arm around the waist of the pretty boy from earlier heading towards the exit, it had their jaws dropping and heads turning. The couple just walks past them too engrossed in their own world as Chanyeol keeps eyeing where his offspring is housed.

I was an unbelievable sight to have seen first hand that the great Park Chanyeol is married to an ethereal beauty as the said pretty boy. It was at that moment that those who looked and acted judgingly at him and even those who cat called him prayed that Baekhyun wouldn’t remember their faces especially the girls from the front desk because they also saw firsthand what Park Chanyeol can do to those who dare belittle or hurt his husband or according to Chanyeol, his wifey. With the look he is giving his wifey, it wouldn’t take a genius to see that he is whipped.

In a few weeks time, they made headlines.

CHAIRMAN PARK’S BETTER HALF GOES PUBLIC

Seoul, S.K. – Mr. Park’s better half finally appears in public following the criminal case the couple filed against YGeneration’s Go Yura for physical assault. The court finds Go guilty and oders her to pay an undisclosed amount and 8 months of jail time due to hard evidence against her.

The Parks have asked for the public and media to respect their privacy despite making public their relationship apparently because Mr. Park Baekhyun is pregnant. We wish them a safe and healthy pregnancy.

K-NEWS  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That day 2 weeks ago might have not turned out the way he wanted but Baekhyun is happy to be able to deliver the good news to Chanyeol of the one thing that would make their family complete. Now he’s planning on how to let Chanyeol know that they’re actually expecting triplets once he arrives home later.


End file.
